disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Cub Bold (1993 film)/Deleted Scenes
Here’s The Deleted Scene of The 1993 Film ''The Fox Cub Bold''. Deleted Scenes # Gartz Has Arrived from Ant Island # Gartz and Bold‘s Ride # Handsome Sniffles/Benny! # Badger’s Death (Alternate Scene of Gartz’s Death) # Sorry, Whisper # Gartz’s Wish (Alternate Ending) Deleted Scenes/Transcript Gartz Has Arrived from Ant Island * Gartz: Reach for a Sky! * Luke: What is That? * Gartz: Unknown To Me! * Luke: Was Strong With Me! * Gartz: Yeah. Thanks Gartz and Bold’s Ride * Gartz: Wow! * Bold: Gartz? * Gartz: Bold! * (Gartz Letting Bold a Ride) * Gartz: Okay First, Bold, I Have To Save You Up For A New Life. * Bold: Huh? Nice Trick, Gartzy. * Gartz: We Are Gonna Find a Fun Town! WooHoo! * (Fades Out) Handsome Sniffles/Benny! * Sniffles: My Name is Sniffles and I’m A Rabbit. * Gordon: Hi, Sniffles, Nice To Meet You. * Sniffles: Good. * Gordon: What’s Up? * Sniffles: I Have To Explore Some Treats But I Am There. * Gordon: You’re There? Wow! * Benny: Hi, Gordon and Sniffles! * Gordon and Sniffles: Benny! Badger’s Death (Alternate Scene of Gartz’s Death) * Luke: (Impressively Groaned) I Don’t See Where Am I? * Gartz: Wonder Why I Am An Blue Ant. * Luke: I Wish He Was Here So, Badger Is. * (Deleted Scene Starts) * Mossy: Badger... Badger... are you alright? Badger! * Badger: Er... Moley! Old friend... * Mossy: I'm not Moley, I'm... * Badger: Time to get up is it? Time to go out in the moonlight to hunt in Farthing Wood. * Mossy: Farthing Wood? Badger, you're dreaming! We're in White Deer Park! * Badger: The moonlight, playing through the leaves of the trees. Light and shade, so you hardly see the black and white coats of my ancestors... * Mossy: Badger? Badger! Badger... it's... it's your old friend Mole. * Badger: Mole? I don't know any moles. Only badgers. My brothers... and sisters. Tired after a night's playing, settling down to sleep. * Mossy: (wailing) No, don't go to sleep Badger! Not yet... not yet! (runs off) * (Normal Scene:) * Gartz: Hello? * Luke: What’s That? * Gordon: Common Sense! * Luke: Oh. * Sniffles: I Have A Feeling He Started To The Way. * (Deleted Scene Continues) * Gordon: What!? * Sniffles: I Think He’s Dying! * (Later........) * Luke: Huh!? (They Go Into Badger’s Sett) What’s Happening? * Fox: Badger old friend... Badger? * Badger: Ah, Fox! Come to persuade me to leave Farthing Wood have you? No... no I'm sorry, I could never leave my old home... my birthplace... * Fox: Badger... I'm sorry I was unkind to you. * Badger: (last lines) A fox? Worried about kindness? (laughs) I must be in heaven... (sighs) * Fox: Badger... * Vixen: He's gone... he really has gone. * (They Cries as Seeing Badger Dead) * Luke: I Will Never Gonna See Him Again. (Cries) * (Normal Scene Continues) * Luke: (Walks Out of Badger’s Sett) I Will See If I Can. * Gartz: What Happened? * (Deleted Scene Continues) * Luke: Badger Died (Cries) * Gartz: Don’t Cry, Luke, That’s Why He‘s Dead. * (Funeral in Deleted Scene) * Fox: I don't know... I'm getting proper crusty in my old age aren't I? * Vixen: You're not old. Not yet. All the same, we must all learn from that wise old badger how to grow old gracefully. * Fox: Yeah... an example to all of us. I'll miss him. * Mossy: (sniffs) At least I don't have to pretend to be my father any more... * Luke: You’re Right He Is Gone. * Gartz: I Wonder What I Am. Sorry, Whisper * (Scene Starts) Deleted Songs # Can Be Friends - Gartz # Forever with You - Gartz # The Heaven is Yours - Friendly # After All of That - Sniffles and Gordon # Wherever You Are - Jodi Benson and Jim Cummings (Which End Credits is Remastered on VHS) Deleted Song/Lyrics Can Be Friends Gartz: Never Watched, Not After All.... Not as I See Me? The End. Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. Shyness Are Trouble. Can Be Friends is Safe. Not Can Be Friends After You. Friends are Friendship with Luke, Flik and Atta. I Understand.... Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. (Chorus) Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. After All I See Us Now. The Safe You Have, I Have Love For You, Morning Doves Are Magical. Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. Why Can Be Friends? Why We Can Be Friends? I Can Be Friends! Not After All I Want. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! I Need A Friend, At You. Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! Why Can Be Friends? Ever Can Be Friends! at All! Forever with You Gartz: Say I’m Forever with You. After Now a Dark. Forever with You is.... I Can See. Forever with You. White Deer Park is Nice. Forever with You. The Animals Awake. Forever with You. Saving My Life. Forever with You. At The End. The Heaven is Yours Category:Deleted songs Category:Deleted Scenes